


You’re safe here

by DaniTsubasa



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy [32]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Crying, Fainting, Family, Forehead Kisses, Gamora is sick, Hospitals, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Peter is desperate, Poisoning, Talking, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After defeating another giant and highly dangerous monster, the Guardians follow their routine normally, until they find that contrary to what they thought, though again be responsible for the final blow of the battle, Gamora was injured, and her condition worsens according to the hours pass by, making Peter despair as they count the hours to the nearest help point.





	You’re safe here

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The chapter fanart belongs to Fennethianell.

“I thought I'd be deaf. That thing screamed as if it was possessed,” Rocket complained as they were back on the ship.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, that was disgusting. Gladly none of us touched,” Rock said, ironically, looking at Drax, deep in gratitude that he didn't allow himself to be swallowed by the beast this time.

The creature looked like a giant squid with shark's teeth and had a strange blue blood so dark it looked black as well as gummy and acid, even damaging the ground where it spilled when Gamora, again Gamora, put an end to the life of the gigantic being.

“At least we were paid well,” Drax said. “What we won only today would take three common missions.”

“And they still gave us supplies,” Mantis remarked as she led Groot into the ship's kitchen when the little boy asked for water.

It had been only three months since she had been with them, but she had been adapting well, learning fast to fight and piloting the ship, learning Groot's language frighteningly fast, and she was even becoming more talkative. She and Gamora had become good friends despite the troubled start. Neither she nor Peter knew what life was like with a sibling, but the Star Lord was kind and patient with her, and the two shared good times together figuring out how this could work.

“Where are those two goof?” Rock asked.

“Gamora is taking a shower, and if you call us that again I'll put chewed gum on your new gun,” Peter said as he appeared in the living room, pulling his light blue shirt over his head and finishing dressing it.

“Did you leave your girlfriend last?” The raccoon was surprised.

“Of course not! But she said that she was very tired, she insisted that I go first while she sat down a little.”

“This isn’t normal coming from Gamora,” Drax said.

“Nothing normal!” Rock reinforced.

“I am Groot?!”

“She's not sick, Groot. Only more tired than usual,” Peter replied.

“I can feel if she leaves. I can feel changes in the nervous system,” Mantis said.

“I'll tell her about it when she's done.”

They scattered across the ship as Peter returned to the bathroom, patiently waiting outside, and beginning to wonder at the silence inside. He knocked lightly on the door, without getting any response. The shower was already off, there would be no way Gamora didn’t hear him.

“Gamora?”

Nothing...

“Gamora?” He called louder, knocking again on the door. “Honey, are you okay?”

Peter held the doorknob, but gave up turning, fearing to see more of her than she would like, or what he might find inside. Or maybe he was just paranoid. Gamora couldn't even be there anymore and gone to her bedroom. But it wouldn't give it time, he had left and returned fast. He would have to risk it.

“Stupid ...” he murmured to himself. “How am I going to open if she locked the door?” He spoke by turning the door knob just to prove what he had just said, being surprised when the door opened.

He glanced slowly inward, panicking when he found Gamora on the floor, despite the relief that she was already fully dressed, despite being barefoot. He took the towel and the used clothes from her hand and put it all over the washbasin to sort it out, immediately kneeling beside her. Luckily Benatar's shared bathroom was bigger than the one in Milano, which kept her from banging and bruising her head on something.

“Gamora!!” He called again as he checked her pulse and her breathing.

The heart was weak and the breath was light. Peter felt his own heart flutter and his hands tremble. What was wrong?! They had come out well from the battle. None of them had had direct contact with the dubious blood of the strange monster they had killed, but... The creature had briefly hit Gamora with one of the tentacles when she killed it. And she had screamed at that hour, though it seemed afterward that nothing had happened.

He tried to remember... And brought his hand up to her left shoulder. Gamora was wearing the same black blouse from the night they defeated Ego, if there was a wound there he would see. Carefully he brushed her brown and pink hair and there it was. It wasn't a cut, it was a burn, bluish like the blood of the giant animal. The wound had spread even to the area that was protected by the air vest and the clothing at the time of the battle.

“Sweetheart,” Peter called, stroking her face with his thumbs. “Please... Gamora!”

Annoyed at the time he had already lost, he settled the zehoberi in his arms and stood with her in his lap, almost running to reach her bedroom.

“Mantis, run here!!” He shouted to any place on the ship, and the new guardian appeared almost instantly.

“What happened?!” She questioned, accompanying him to see him carry Gamora fainted.

“She's injuried,” he replied as he laid her gently on her bed. “That thing burned her shoulder. I found her passed out in the bathroom. The heart is weak, the breath is too. Please, if you can tell me something...”

“Of course,” Mantis sat beside Gamora in the distressed tone of her half brother, touching the warrior's forehead and closing her eyes as her antennae gleamed. “The heart is returning to normal, the breathing too, were consequences of fainting. But I don't know why she passed out.”

“Go warn the others, tell Rock to chart a route to the nearest habitable and friendly planet.”

Mantis nodded and ran out of the bedroom. Peter knelt beside the bed when he saw Gamora move, almost going mad as he waited for her to open her eyes. He rested his hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair when she looked at him.

“Mora,” he said softly.

She blinked a few times and remained silent.

“Peter?”

“I’m here.”

“What...?” She was too dizzy to finish the sentence.

“You passed out in the bathroom. I found you a few minutes ago. You were delaying and you didn't answer me. Why didn't you tell us about the wound?”

“It wasn't hurting as much as now...” She paused, her voice was weak. “And I didn't know either.”

“This will be fine soon. My improvements will resolve quickly. This never happened before...”

“It's another reason to worry. I know you can heal fast, but we all know you don't get sick like this. There must have been something very bad about that monster's blood. We need to take you to a hospital. At least let Mantis take your pain away for now.”

Gamora was silent for a moment, seeming to reflect, and nodded. Peter was about to get up to call his sister, but she appeared again before that.

“Rock said it has a relatively close planet. He already contacted the hospital. But we'll only get there the day after tomorrow very early.”

Peter's face twisted in concern.

“This is a long time... How much longer for today's day to end?”

“About four o'clock, counting the hours we'll be sleeping,” Rock said, appearing in the bedroom. We can use the medical scanner to get some idea of what the problem is and ask the hospital for medical advice in the meantime,” he said, approaching. “Can I see?”

The warrior nodded, and the raccoon climbed the edge of the bed to watch the burn. Peter didn’t like the worried face his friend had made.

“Dude... I'll get the scanner,” he said, jumping to the floor. “Mantis, do not touch her for now. Hang on,” he said to Gamora before leaving.

In the absence of Rock, Drax appeared with a desperate Groot, who didn't even ask for help to use Peter as a ladder to climb onto Gamora's bed and hug her in tears. The warrior smiled and wrapped the little boy in one of her hands, stroking the baby's back. Now he was a little bigger than three months ago.

“I'll be fine, dear.”

“I am Groot!”

“Hey,” Peter called softly, smiling at the baby as Groot looked at him. “We've all had ugly wounds, Groot. But we survived. We healed. We're going to the hospital. Gamora will be fine.”

“Let's keep one of us awake until we get there,” Drax said crouching beside her. “Tell us if we can do anything else.”

“Thank you, Drax,” she smiled slightly and closed her eyes, still stroking Groot's back.

“Honey...” Peter called softly, glad she didn't mind being called that way by him in front of the others, but the warrior seemed unconscious again.

When Gamora opened her eyes again, only Mantis, Peter, and Rocket were with her. The blue light from the medical scanner woke her and made her close her eyes again until Rock finished.

“It was the blood of that thing, there was something very bad there. You saw the damage they left on the ground. It was corrosive. Even just hitting her shoulder quickly, the substance may have penetrated the body through the burn. Fortunately her system is stronger, if it was one of us I don't know if we would be reacting to whatever that is.”

“But that thing grabbed us several times during the battle and no one burned,” Peter said.

“I think it was a kind of defense system, the monster controls, only uses when it thinks it's necessary, like the weird octopuses of your planet that throw black ink on the face of enemies.”

“Predators.”

“The name isn’t important right now.”

“Do you think she can handle it until there?”

Rock was silent.

“I don't know, I'm not a doctor, I just have basic knowledge. We can do something to ease the pain and inflammation for now, that's all. We don't know what has wronged her, nor what is the antidote. I'm going to fly as fast as I can without killing us, "he said as he left the bedroom.”

“Can I?” Mantis questioned, reaching for Zehoberi's forehead.

“Yes... Just... Don’t make me sleep, please.”

Mantis nodded and relieved Gamora's pain, then said good-bye and left her alone with Peter.

“What are you feeling? He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her hand.”

“Very weak and sleepy.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll stay here.”

Gamora didn't say anything else as his fingers curled into her hair, and she drifted off to sleep almost as if she had passed out again.

*****

The ship was silent when she woke up, and the bedroom almost completely dark. The light from the zune screen illuminated Peter's face, which slept on the floor against the wall. Only one of the headphones was in his ears. One of his hands was resting on his lap holding the zune, the other was still entwined into her hair. How long had he been sleeping there?

Gamora groaned as she moved and felt cold. Her throat was dry and she had no idea how long she had slept. The Earthman's chest moved slowly as he breathed, and he seemed calm despite the uncomfortable position, but Gamora desperately needed water and she was sure it still wasn't a good idea to get out of bed alone.

“Peter...” her voice sounded so low it wasn't enough to wake him. “Peter...” this time she held his arm in her head, finally waking him.

He opened his eyes in alarm and pulled the zune earpiece from his ear, then set the player on the bed and knelt down to stand beside her.

“Are you ok?”

“You shouldn’t have slept there.”

“No way I’d leave you.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Since yesterday. It's nine in the morning now.”

Peter thought about telling her part of what the hospital had told Rock, but decided not to. They had reported that if Gamora resisted so far, the chance of a cure was high, but guaranteed only if they got to the hospital soon, since they couldn't be sure of the problem without exams.

“Do you feel any difficulty breathing?”

“No. Just very thirsty.”

“I'll be right back,” he kissed her cheek affectionately before getting up and leaving the bedroom, returning less than a minute later with a bottle of water.

“Come, honey.”

He sat down beside her, helping her sit down and drink. She swallowed slowly, relieved as the liquid moisturized her throat.

“You should eat something.”

“This is a good idea. Help me out of here.”

“No way. You stay here, I'll bring the food for you.”

She shuddered and Peter brought his free hand to her forehead, it was warmer than usual.

“I feel cold.”

“You have a fever.”

Gamora didn't lose the worry in his voice. She knew how her strange and unexpected condition was driving Peter crazy inside, though he seemed calm all the time.

“I'll be fine,” she told him. “I know.”

Her only response was his arm tightening her grip.

“You need to eat.”

He laid her down carefully and pulled the sheets over her, kissing her forehead long.

“You do not leave here no way,” he asked, staring at her deeply.

Gamora nodded and dozed while she was alone. She woke with Peter and Drax in the bedroom, talking quietly.

“Thank you,” Peter said gratefully to the Destroyer.

“I remember the last time I made this soup for my daughter, she improved so fast it looked like witchcraft.”

Gamora missed the rest of the conversation. She woke up with Peter stroking her hair. Drax was no longer with them and there was a blanket over her now.

“Can you sit down?”

Her lack of response worried him, Gamora seemed weaker as the hours passed. Peter again sat on the bed and lifted her to support her.

“Drax made soup for you. I guarantee it is edible, I tested it myself and it’s good.”

She smiled briefly, making him quieter.

“He grinded everything to make it a broth for you, so we don't need a spoon or a lot of effort for you to eat.”

Gamora opened her eyes and nodded, putting her hand over his to steady it as Peter lifted the bowl to her lips. The taste was good. Drax cooked well, despite the very odd recipes he sometimes made, native to his planet. The hot liquid helped her regain some of her strength. Peter set the bowl aside when she finished, and held her for several minutes as they listened to the zune. The hours passed like this. Peter taking care of her, the other Guardians coming to see her, Groot snuggled up to her and Peter for several minutes until finally it was almost night and her wound hurt again.

“Let me take care of this. Or Mantis. You're safe now, Mora. You don't have to be afraid to be cared for. You need it, and you deserve it.”

“You...” she said softly when she finally gave up taking the pain, only the power of Mantis wouldn't help to heal her completely.

Peter kissed her temple with all the love in the world and Gamora gave herself. She always had been afraid of the love and care of anyone since Thanos kidnapped her, she didn't even know why, but Peter was right, that was good. She was safe here. He wanted to take care of her and he loved her.

“Just both of us, without interference,” he answered in the same tone, laying her down again and searching for the medical kit they had prepared. “Tell me if it bothers or hurts. Tell me what you want.”

She nodded as he sat down beside her, asking her permission with his gaze to pull the handle off her clothing. Gamora conceded, and carefully he pulled the tissue away from the wound, applying the anti-inflammatory spray they had. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in pain.

“I'm sorry,” Peter spoke with his lips to her forehead as he kissed her once more and waited until she told him to go on.

“I'm fine. Get it over with.”

Despite the painful contact of the medicine, Gamora had nothing to complain about. In addition to being so affectionate, the Star Lord could be quite delicate in his care for her. With each passing day, the warrior discovered more evidence that he was the kind of person from whom years ago she would laugh if anyone told her that he really existed. Peter wasn't perfect. He still was childish and silly at times. But he was perfect for her. And she thought maybe it was just this jovial side that made her love him.

“Almost ready,” he warned, moistening gauze with the medicine and using it to cover the place, before attaching the medical decals and pulling the straps of the blouse and bra back into place.

“Do you need anything else? Are you still hungry?”

“No. I just want you to help me get to the bathroom.”

“Can you stand on your own?”

“Long enough.”

Peter waited for her outside if she fainted again, taking her back to the bedroom next, and grateful for Drax to keep her company while he showered and ate something quickly before turning back to her.

“We're almost there. It was faster than we expected. Rock said we'll be there by dawn,” he informed them before saying good night and leaving the bedroom.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed again, worried as he watched the zehoberi, eyes closed, but awake. She was hotter than before.

“We need to take care of this fever,” he said, laying on her forehead the wet cloth which he had brought.

She sighed with the relief of the cold water on her skin. The fever was bothering her even though she felt cold.

“Thank you, Peter.”

Peter smiled at the words, for she only moved her lips, and he took her hand, caressing it with his thumb. Everything seemed calm for a few minutes, until she began to gasp. Peter touched her face and it was burning.

“It hurts...” she murmured. “It hurts,” she repeated, frowning in agony.

The half celestial became desperate, releasing her hand and running out of the bedroom, bringing Mantis with him again. Gamora was no longer so aware of what was happening, but she felt Peter pull the covers off her and lift her to his shoulder once more, removing the cloth from her forehead.

“Honey, can you hear me?”

She gave him a weak nod.

“You need to swallow these pills, it's for fever and pain. Mantis will help you feel better but it'll still treat the fever. We arrived in a few hours. You'll be fine.”

She didn't answer any more, but accepted the remedies and the water that Peter gave her, not even helping him this time when he put a glass on her lips. Mantis's small hand rested on her forehead and slowly her malaise began to fade and her expression calmed down. Gamora relaxed, and little by little her breathing regained the normal rhythm. The next few minutes were confusing. She heard Peter almost cry as he hugged her, and saying something to Mantis, who looked equally distressed.

She was protected under the covers, and the Star Lord was positioning himself to sit on the floor again when her consciousness returned, and Gamora was able to hold his hand on the bed.

“What?!” Peter asked, immediately kneeling in front of her. “Mora...? Are you alright?”

“Peter...” she murmured as she reflected what she was about to ask of him.

She stared into the green eyes and saw the redness, realizing that he had actually cried while she slept. No one had ever cried for her before. The feeling of seeing the tears in Peter's eyes made her feel sad for him, but happy in some way that Gamora couldn't explain. She had spent so many nights alone, many of them weeping for the death of her parents when she lost them, or suffering from any cruelty committed by Thanos, or some he had forced her to commit, or enduring the pains of the tortures which he subjected her to times in times in the beginning. No one had been so close to her before the Guardians with no intention of hurting her, and the closeness was frightening.

“Stay here.”

“I'll stay, I won’t leave your side.”

The brown eyes stared at him deeply, tired, but lucid, and when Gamora didn't let go of his hand, Peter understood what she wanted.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure you'll take care of me one way or the other. So let me take care of you. You'll be sore if you continue to sleep on the floor. And so who will end up falling ill is you. Come here. You can,” she encouraged him when Peter made no move.

He climbed onto the bed carefully, nestling behind her under the blanket. Gently he hugged her by the waist, watching her every reaction. Although the request has come from her, Peter may notice her a little tense. The fever was visibly clouding her mind and probably making memories come and go, even the bad ones.

“I won’t hurt you, love,” he said quietly.

Gamora sighed as her heart warmed. It was the first time he'd called her that.

“Just remember that it's okay. The ship is safe, your family loves you, and I'll take care of you. None of these bad things you're remembering now will repeat itselves, I promise. You don't have to be afraid or ashamed of this new step. It was going to happen sometime. But you need me now, and I'll stay here and do whatever you say. I won't move a muscle if you don't tell me to.”

Peter was relieved when she took a deep breath and relaxed against him.

“Thank you...”

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers, pleased when even weak Gamora tried to reciprocate the movement.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing her hair. “Go back to sleep. You'll be fine. You'll wake up better. And I'll still be here.”

She nodded slowly and in the next few seconds she was asleep.

******

She woke up in what seemed hours later. They had shifted their position while they slept. She didn't notice it, but she had nothing to complain about. Her wound still hurt, and she still felt dizzy, but less cold. She was lying on the Terran's chest, and wondered if she would ask them to sleep together well before if she knew how comfortable it was. Contrary to what she always imagined, the protective hand holding her around her waist made her feel safe and even more loved. She slid her hand across the broad chest of the half celestial, resting it on his neck. She had done this before, but never in those circumstances.

Years before Gamora would never allow herself to stay so long unconscious and weak in the hands of other people. It wasn't safe, she could be attacked, betrayed, wounded... She never got sick, but even on the nights when she was injured in a battle commanded by Thanos, her sleep was light. No one was trustworthy. And now she understands. The fear. The fear of other people's love, the fear that had made her deny the unspoken thing between them so often. She was in control giving love to each of the Guardians, and she was certainly glad to be able to do that. But despite how wonderful it was to receive this love back, especially Peter's, it was something that just came, she couldn't control, it was completely new, and that terrified her. Giving love was difficult for her, but receiving was much more because she wasn't in control. Years of abuse have left her like this. She knows she's safe with Peter, and wants to be completely convinced of it. And little by little she has achieved.

She shrank closer to him, sliding her face into the curve of her boyfriend's neck, not realizing he was awake before her, but didn't move a muscle to make her as comfortable and relaxed as possible. The Terran finally moved, holding her more firmly.

“You're safe here,” he whispered to her.

She didn't know if he was referring to Benatar or the hug in which they were entwined, but the answer suited them both. She didn't feel much sleep anymore, but she was comforted by the movement of his breathing and lay there.

Rocket and Drax quietly opened the bedroom door when they landed in the hospital parking lot, and obviously they both thought to make an endless joke with the sleeping couple in a hug, but both of them opened a faint smile and decided that they would let it go this time, deciding to let the two continue to sleep while they waited for one of the doctors to come to the ship.

******

Gamora wakes up feeling much more energized this time. There is no more pain, and there is almost no weakness. Her bruised left shoulder is wrapped in something soft, and she hears Peter speaking to a voice she doesn't recognize. When the bedroom comes into focus there is much more light, it's morning and she's sure that the ship is lying somewhere. She is lying on someone's lap, and the gentle hand caressing her hair denounces that it's Peter. They're still in her bedroom. There is an electronic medical bracelet on her left wrist, emitting heartbeat beeps and showing other information on the monitor. A tube of serum attached to her right hand provides some substance transparent to her body, and the pain is gone completely.

“Gamora?”

She looks at the woman in pink skin and white clothes.

“Are you with us?”

She nodded. Peter looked at her worriedly, but as their gazes crossed, she noticed his relief at the realization that even the gleam in her brown eyes was more intense now.

“What happened?” The warrior asked.

“You were poisoned. The type of creature you defeated has toxic blood. The high resistance of your species and your improvements saved your life. Anyone else on the team could be instantly dead, except Mantis. She didn't even know it, but she is immune to poisons. And I'm glad you guys got here fast. Your body resisted well, but we aren't sure what would have happened in the next few days. The serum will heal and moisturize your body. Despite how toxic the substance has penetrated your skin through the burn, there is a previously known antidote. You'll be fine in a few hours and the wound will go away in a few days, without leaving a scar. If you're fine tomorrow morning, we'll set you free. But still today these devices will no longer be needed. I'll be back when the serum is running out.”

She said goodbye and left them alone.

“Everyone is asleep now, "Peter explained as they looked at each other, still stroking her hair." Everyone wanted to stay awake expecting news from you as they examined you and brought us answers. You fainted heavy after the last time you slept. They collected your blood and used a scanner more advanced than ours. They said your improvements put you into deep sleep to save energy as you recovered. They identified the venom and gave you the antidote in an injection through the serum. The serum is to hydrate you faster. You are practically healed, you just need to recover.”

Gamora looked at the man who held her in his lap with more love than she had ever seen anyone after her parents. Peter was definitely tired, and it was clear he had cried again a short time ago. But he was here taking care of her. So that's how love looks like? Tranquil and comforting, a mixture of gratitude, joy and security, without any need of fear or doubt. She wasn't going to ask him if he would be three, five, or ten years from now he would do the same if she was in such a condition again. Words were weak, and Peter had already made it clear that he showed his love for her with actions. She knew he would take care of her. He always cared.

“I love you,” he said, smiling before she said anything, and Gamora suspected he was following her line of thought. “I love you very much,” Peter spoke as if to ensure that she should not worry about anything.

Gamora tried to sit down, and he helped her, cradling her in his chest as she sat between his legs, careful not to stretch the strand of the serum attached to a bracket.

“I love you too. Thank you, thank you for everything, my Star Lord. Thank you,” she repeated with a smile, kissing his cheek, and feeling him smile. “You should get some sleep.”

“Afterward. You just came back. I want to be with you now. Do you feel any pain?”

“No, just a very slight weakness. I must be well later. Why are we on the ship?”

“This hospital caters to the patients inside their ships, they say it makes people more comfortable and secure. They are removed into the hospital only in very serious cases or requiring surgery. Three doctors took care of you. They brought everything they needed here, they just asked everyone out of the way. Only me and Mantis stayed with you, since she had an initial diagnosis.”

“It’s a good idea.”

“Yes. I'd go crazy if we were parted inside.”

The two shared a comfortable silence.

“Peter...”

He looked at her.

“You... You can continue sleeping here if you want. Or we can sleep in your bedroom.”

“Are you sure?”

“I haven't slept well in a long time. And it's good to have company.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek lengthy.

“As you wish. I'll appreciate that.”

There was no second intention in his tone, and Gamora was glad he had accepted it. Staring into his green eyes, she closed hers and kissed him on the lips. Peter cradled her head with one hand and kissed her back, giving her the most beautiful smile as they pulled away. She'd been starting their kisses more often lately, and Peter felt like a child on Christmas morning for they getting to that point. It was a blessing for him to know that Gamora felt freer every day.

“I promise I'll lock Rocket into the machine room without any tools if he causes us trouble.”

Gamora laughed and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the comfort of the strong arms that surrounded her. She was safe here.


End file.
